In present local telephone systems a subscriber initiates a call by dialing a number, into a subscriber calling station telephone set. That number defines the call's destination and also may determine the routing of the call to its intended destination. In the instance of a local call, in the U.S., with a destination occurring within the local service area of the calling station, the caller dials a seven digit number which is known or readily available. In the instance of international calls the subscriber dials a long multi-digit number which provides an international access code, a country code, an area code of the country and the local exchange and subscriber number. In both instances the called number allows the switched communication system to direct the call to its intended recipient. This direction does not determine the precise routing points used and encountered by processing the call.
Routing of these calls is dependent upon present traffic and preset switching conventions set by various communication/telephone companies in different countries. Routing is generally handled by a consortium of telephone companies internationally and the routing is independent of any one telephone company. With new services availability and the customer choice it offers, it is desirable to allow one telephone company to control routing of international calls. By controlling routing a single company may use its own network to a larger extent and have control of quality and the form of service. It is further desirable to allow control over transmission processing points in the routing of an international call.